German Patent No. DE 19914529 discloses a device in the form of a belt pulley unit with an overriding clutch. In order to prevent slippage of the belt on the pulley, being the exterior drive unit, a rubber part is arranged between the free-wheel and the exterior drive unit.
German Patent No. DE 19535889 discloses an overriding clutch for an alternator drive. In order to transmit axial forces, one radial bearing each is provided at both sides of the free-wheel, said bearings each being arranged between the interior and the exterior drive element.
Drive units of the prior art are disadvantageous in that they transfer axial vibrations almost without any damping and non-elastically.